Dreams
by Piper Nicole
Summary: Jack starts to have very odd dreams ... But do they mean anything? Read to find out! A Will and Jack romance fic.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Can Come True?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Will and Grace **

**Notes- Alrighty, I have edited and combined the first two chapters of my fic because of complaints that my chapters are too short. It's the same story as before … Only better! Anyways, both of these chapters will be in Jack's POV and thoughts will be in italics. R&R please. Hope you enjoy! **

_Dreams Can Come True chapter 1_

The sun was out and shining through the trees that shaded the many chairs that were in rows. I could see the smiling faces of family and friends as I made my way down the long isle way in my beautiful, white, tux. I grinned as I saw the back of the man that was obviously the man I was going to marry. In all pf the recurring dreams I had of the marriage, the man was always facing away from me. But hey, I wasn't going to complain, I liked what I could see from the back.

I continued to walk down the isle, I could feel my heart rate speed up as I got nearer and nearer the groom. I walked a few more steps and was then standing right behind the man. I awaited for him to turn around to face me. He slowly turned and I was shocked at who was standing in front of me. My best friend, Will stood there smiling. He grabbed my hand in his own and pulled me up to the alter beside him. I was in pure shock. Never, in all the wedding dreams I had, had I went this far. Of all people … Will! I shook all over and in the next minute found myself sitting straight up in bed. _Ohh my God … _I thought as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. _That was one odd dream. _I swallowed hard trying to clear the images out of my head. _Why Will …?Of all people I could dream of like that …Why him? _I sighed inwardly as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. The dream had defiantly puzzled me, shocked me really. I had never really thought of Will as anymore than a friend. Had never considered having a relationship with him. _It was nothing … The dream means nothing, Jack. Nothing at all …_I tried to reassure myself that it was all just a silly dream. Though deep inside I knew that it had to mean more.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of cars driving down the busy New York streets. I yawned and crawled out of bed. _Ohh … The dream … _I recalled the dream from last night. _It's nothing, Jack! Just forget it … _I sighed as I walked to the bathroom to get ready. There was nothing on the agenda for today … As usual. I decided I would drop by Will's office and ask him to buy me lunch. He had nothing better to do for lunch anyways. It's not like he had a date. I laughed out loud at my own joke and finished getting ready. _Will never gets dates anyways … Thankfully … _I caught myself before I could think further. _Why did I think that? Why do I even CARE if Will has a date? I don't … _I thought reassuring myself.

_I DON'T care rather Will has someone or not … I just … I'm acting this way … Because … I don't want him to get hurt … Yeah … That's it … _I sighed. It was all too much. I couldn't think about it anymore. I needed lunch! I walked outside and into the beautiful sunlight and called a taxi over. Within minutes I was at Will's work place. I walked in and down the hall towards Will's office. I walked in without even knocking

"Hey, Will!" I greeted him as I walked over and took a seat on his desk. He looked up from his work and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Jackie," he said calling me by my pet name. I felt my heart thump. I loved his smile. I was so confused. _I like Will … But as more than a friend? No … That can't be it … I feel this way … Because … Will's my best friend. _

"So …" I said picking up a paper weight and fiddling with it, "You wanna' buy me lunch?"

Will looked up and gave me that look that said he was trying to work. "I'm working right now, Jack …" He said as he turned his attention back to his papers. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a sad face.

"Please?" I asked, "Buy me lunch, Will!" Once again he shot me that look and continued working. _Why does he ignore me? Does he not think I have feeling? _I was slightly hurt, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I sighed and pulled a chair up next to his desk. He must have noticed the sad look on my face.

"Something wrong, Jack?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Will … Do you think dreams can come true?" I asked. _Wonder what he would say if I told him about the dream … Would he get mad? _He looked up at me with a confused look.

"Not really … Why do you ask?"

"No reason …"

_Well … You heard him Jack …Dreams don't come true, not for me anyways. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Things People Do For Love

**Notes- This will be in Jack's POV again, same as last time, thoughts will be in Italics. Also, thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Will and Grace or any of the characters from the show, however, I do own Ray.**

_Dreams Chapter 2: The Things People Do For Love_

I sat for a moment thinking about what Will had said. _Guess dreams don't come true … Ohh well … I mean … What hope did I have to get with Will anyways? He's a big shot lawyer … I'm just … I'm just Jack! I know Will loves me … Just not in the way I want him to. _I was pulled out of my thoughts by Will's voice, "Jack, are you sure you're okay …?"

I nodded, "I'd feel a lot better if you'd take me to lunch though …" I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Jack … I already told you no … I have work … But not only that, but I also have a date!" I could hear a slight bit of excitement creep into his voice. Excitement however, was far from what I felt. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I looked Will in the eyes.

"What …?" I asked. I could tell that Will probably heard the disappointment in my question.

"I have a date, Jack. Is that so hard for you to believe?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

_Yes, in fact it is. Why do you have a date? Why is the date not me? … Wow … Wait a second … Why do you care, Jack? For once just be happy for Will. No matter how jealous you are, just be happy for your best friend. Don't be so selfish! _

"Uhh …" I stammered, "No, Will … It's great that you have a date!" I said not even meaning it. I could see Will's face light up and that gorgeous smile come on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

_I can't help myself when Will's around … His smile … His humor … Just … Everything about him makes me weak at the knees. I love everything about him. Well … **Almost **everything about him. Not only does he have the most adorable personality … But he's also drop dead gorgeous! His dark brown hair … Chocolate brown eyes … Deep dark brown. _

"I have to go now, Jack," Will said as he gathered up his stuff.

"Mmhh … Have fun …" I muttered as I fiddled with several things on the desk. I could feel his eyes on me from behind but I thought nothing else of it, I was still lost in thought.

"That means you have to leave now," he said as he slightly rolled his eyes at me in a kidding way.

I huffed slightly and headed out the door, "See you later …" I said as I walked down the hallway and into the streets. I stopped for a minute thinking.

_I should follow Will … You know, just to see this guy. See if he and Will should be together. After all, I do know how terrible Will's taste in men are. Wait … No, Jack! No messing in Will's relationships. He's a grown man … He can handle himself … But he does have bad taste … UGH! Why am I arguing with MYSELF? … _

So off I headed … Down the New York streets after Will Truman.

**(Part 2a)**

Fifteen minutes later I crouched behind a bush near the coffee shop and watched as Will looked nervously at his watch, obviously waiting for his date to arrive. _Damn, this bush is uncomfortable … The things people do for love! _I thought as I readjusted myself in the bush. In the next second a woman walked right by me and looked straight into my hiding spot. Her eyes got wide and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked, "Have you never seen a guy hide in a bush?" I said half sarcastically in a whisper. The woman just shook her head and turned around to leave.

I smirked slightly and kept waiting. _Ohh boy … _I thought as I felt a sneeze coming on. I covered my nose really fast and tried to hold it in … It was just no use though … Out came the sneeze, and loud as could be! I saw Will's head jerk around and look. Luckily he never glanced into the bush though. If he had … I'd be in trouble … I could just hear Will's voice now telling me to stay out of his affairs. _As if he'd be the hurt party in this … I'm the one in the bush! _I pondered to myself.

I tried to remain quiet for the next couple of minutes as I waited. And within a couple of minutes my wait paid off! I saw a tall blonde haired man walk up and glance in Will's direction.

"Ray!" Will said as he stood up and led the man to his table, "It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again too, Will," the man said as a smile appeared on his face that caused his eyes to light up.

The two men continued to talk as I watched them. _Ray isn't bad looking … _I thought as I looked him over. _He's not me … But he's not bad either! He still must go … He can't take my best friend from me … _

"You look great, Ray," Will said as he took a drink out of his cup.

_Well, well, doesn't everyone love Raymond! Or at least Will does … Why, I'm not sure though … Sure, the man's cute … But what's so special about him? Where did they meet? And why in the hell did Will ask him out? _Thoughts shot through my head as I watched, jealously coursing though me.

"I haven't seen you since we meet at the gym!" Ray exclaimed as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

_Ahh! The gym … The guy must work out … Speaking of the gym … I should probably go back, not that I need it really … I don't need to work out … Just look at me! … _My thoughts drifted back and forth. _When was the last time I hit the gym? …A couple of weeks ago I think ... Not too long after my date with Sean ... Or was it Sam? ... Steven maybe? ... No! ... It was Sam ... Yeah, Sam ... Damn, he was fine! ... Wait! Concentrate, Jack! Damn you, ADD! _

For the next ten minutes or so I watched them … And waited. Finally I saw both Will and Ray stand up to leave.

"So, you'll call me right, Will?" Ray asked.

"I sure will," Will said as he left a couple of bucks on the table for a tip, "I'll call you SOON," He commented with a smile.

"Alright," Ray said, "Until next time …" Ray trailed off as he pressed his lips to Will's for a kiss.

My eyes got huge and I nearly fell over backwards. _That was NOT supposed to happen! _I pondered to myself as many other angry thoughts rushed through my head. I had had enough! In the next moment I found myself jumping from the large bush and right in front of Will and Ray.

(That's it for now! Please R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3: You’re Blind!

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Once again, thoughts in italics and this is Jack's POV. Anyways, here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W&G, only Raymond.**

_Chapter 3: You're Blind! _

"Jack!" I heard Will shout as he jumped back from me in surprise, "What in the hell are YOU doing here!?"

_Ohh boy … He's mad at me … _I slapped myself mentally. _But then again … What did I expect? Will to welcome me spying on him with open arms? I've really screwed it up this time … Damn, I already have several restraining orders on me! You think at some point I'd get the clue to stop … Let's not add Will to the list. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Will's angry voice. "Well!?" he shouted at me.

"Will … I … I can explain …" I stuttered.

I looked over at Raymond who seemed to be still in shock that someone had jumped out of a bush at him.

_Gosh … You'd think the guy had never been spied on._

"Er … Will …" the shocked blonde started, "I think I should go … You and this guy obviously have some issues to work out … I'll … I'll call you …" and in a flash Ray headed off down the street not even looking back.

I turned to look at Will to see his reaction, which was of course angry like I had never seen him before. I looked down at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes as much as I could. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over both us as we stood there.

_Nice going, Jack _I thought to myself. _He's too angry at you to even yell now … For now that is … He'll probably start up on me soon._

All of a sudden Will was waving his arms madly, obviously trying to call a cab. I still stood there, not sure if I should be happy that he wasn't yelling at me or not. We stood there for another several minutes before he finally got one.

"Get in," Will told me plain and simply. Not wanting to anger him any more than I already had, I slid into the cab as he had told me to. The cab driver looked at us both oddly for a moment before asking where to. Will told the man the address for his apartment building and we were off. We both sat in silence a couple of more minutes. Will probably wasn't speaking to me till he calmed down, I don't think he wanted to lose his temper and explode on me.

I however, couldn't take the silence and came out with, "I don't understand why you're mad at me, Will …" I now know that that was one of the worst things I could of said at the moment.

Will snapped his head around at me and in a flash was yelling, "WHY AM I MAD AT YOU, JACK!?"

I looked away slightly, not wanting Will to see the hurt in my face. The cab driver looked around at us, looking slightly bewildered. But with one look from Will he quickly turned his eyes back on the road.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you, Jack! You're selfish, sneaky, and interfering! I'd swear it just KILLS you for me to have something you don't! I finally find a guy who's nice and cute … And no one but YOU ruins it for me! I don't interfere with your relationships! Now do I!?

I sat silently, looking out the window where outside it had started to rain.

"I'm waiting for an answer …" Will said with such a harsh tone it scared me.

"No …" I replied in a voice that was a little over a whisper.

"Alright then, then stay out of my business, Jack McFarland! For once … I just want to go out on a date without having someone screw things up for me!" Will huffed out.

My eyes still remained glued out the window, watching as rain drops hit against the busy streets and the cab windshield. The gentle tapping of the rain was calming, if Will and I had not been fighting I would have pointed out to him how beautiful it was. The same sudden silence washed over us again, Will even looked slightly calmer. If I hadn't been so upset I probably would have shot a comeback at Will for all the mean things he said … But at the time I just didn't find it right.

_Maybe Will's right ... Maybe I am interfering. _

As I let the silence between Will and I wash over, my thoughts dashed back and forth.

_Maybe Will and I aren't meant to be … If Will didn't have feelings for me years ago … Why would be have feelings for me now? I guess it's just never going to work … Will will never think of me as anything more or less than a friend … A good friend who happens to be in love with him. _

Several more minutes passed before the driver pulled over to let us out at Will's apartment. Will quickly paid the man and headed for the inside where he wouldn't get wet. I honestly didn't know what to do.

_He probably wants me to go with him … _

I followed Will up the elevator and into his apartment. When we were both inside I took a seat on the couch and he looked at me, almost in an apologetic way.

"Jack … I … I really don't know what to say … I … I'm sorry for yelling at you back there … But I just didn't expect you to do this to me … "

I still remained silent. I wasn't really sure what to say to Will … I didn't want to anger him by trying to defend myself, but at the same time I didn't want my part of the story to go unheard.

"I only did it cause I know that you have terrible taste in men ..." I said, lying to myself and him. Saying this was another mistake.

"I do not, Jack!" he nearly yelled at me, "You're the one with horrible taste in guys! ... Must I remind you of some of your past dates ..."

I rolled my eyes and got up to leave, I didn't want to sit there and be insulted.

"I'm leaving now, Will ... " I headed for the door till I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Jackie, don't leave ... I ... I'm sorry again ... I guess I'm still kind of angry at you ... " Will trailed off.

I glanced around the room once before looking Will straight in the eyes.

"Will, you know what? I've had enough ... You're not worth fighting for. You're too blind to see what I've been trying to tell you for a while now ... I love you, Will Truman!" and with that I headed out the door, leaving a completly shocked Will standing in the doorway,


End file.
